Fuji Apples
by Freeze Heart
Summary: He could've sworn that the world just hated Fuji Apples. One-shot


**Title:** Fuji Apples

**Disclaimer:** This thing is annoying.

**A/n:** I'm so getting side-tracked but I wanted to do this anyways. This is un-beta-ed.

**Summary:** He could've sworn that the world just hated Fuji Apples.

* * *

There was one thing that Fuji just couldn't understand that the world so universally accepted: apples. It irritated him, no doubt, that all apple-flavored candies, treats, and even apple pies all used/tasted like GRANNY SMITH APPLES. Although all pies are not made with those hideous lime-colored apples, the other types did strike similarities between them: they were tart and they SOMEHOW had that horrendous green color on them.

It was not that Fuji was superstitious about his food but he liked Fuji Apples the best, bred between Red Delicious and Ralls Gianet. To Fuji, it was the most ideal apple for him and he was named after it; or was it that IT was named after him? He liked to think so. It was sweet, but not too sweet like the Golden Delicious; and crisp, not soft like the Gala; and it had a long shelf life, though he couldn't understand WHY people would stick apples in the refrigerator in the first place.

So when the bouncy red-head offered a stick of gum, apple-flavored of course, to the tensai (remembering that he liked apples), he gave him a very confused look when the latter refused. He began to pester his friend with questions that went along the lines of, "Nya, Fujiko, are you ok?", "I thought you liked apples, nya~!", "Fujiko?", and "OISHI!! FUJI'S GLARING AT ME, NYAA!!" when Fuji opened his eyes and Kikumaru ran back to his partner, whining.

Kikumaru never did attempt to offer a piece of apple-flavored gum to Fuji again. When he offered it to the other regulars, they all stared at him like he was crazy, exception being Tezuka and Fuji, when he didn't offer one to Fuji. They then started to come up with unreasonable answers with the situation going as followed.

"Maybe he ran out of gum?"

"No way! He probably didn't want to offer any to Fuji until Fuji begged for one. Yeah, that's probably it. OW, HEY!! What was THAT for, Mamushi?!"

"Fsshuu, that's a horrible answer. He probably had his own."

"80.31 percent chance that Fuji didn't want the gum."

"Let's stop dawdling here and go out to the courts already."

"Mada mada da ne, maybe Fuji-senpai didn't want any."

"Yeah, *snort* right, Echizen. Let's ask Fuji himself. HEY FUJI!!"

Momoshiro grabbed another stick from Kikumaru then offered it to Fuji. Fuji took it thanking him and stuck it in his mouth.

"FUJI, NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!"

He froze and spat it out. "Momoshiro, what flavor was this gum?"

"Eh? Apple."

Fuji opened his eyes to glare at them. No matter how much it intrigued them to see Fuji's fiery, merciless eyes, the ones he used in the presence of Mizuki, to be used with "apple-flavored gum"; they did not enjoy being on the side in which they were the prey and he was the predator, even Tezuka was a little scared, though his poker face didn't let it show. From then on, they all avoided anything apple-flavored, especially when Fuji was around.

Not only did he hate those 'apples', HE. HATED. GREEN. Once, Fuji struck a glare at Tezuka when he found out that his favorite color was green (from Inui's ramblings, of course). He didn't mean to, really; he just HATED the color, and he was not one to hate things without a reason, a good one. In the end, Fuji was caught and was assigned laps for not practicing; however, he WAS thankful that Tezuka did not wear green that much, compared to his 'obsession' of wearing purple. But that wristband of his has always bugged him, though.

Note that Fuji also does not have a single piece of clothing that was green, from his shirts to pants, socks and even to boxers, his teal sweater being the only thing closest to a shade of green. There was only one time when he had to wear the dreaded color, and that was back in freshman year for the tennis club. Once the year was over, he took them to his backyard and burned them.

Plus green TOTALLY clashed with his brilliant blue eyes.

One day after practice, everyone noticed Fuji was chewing gum. With Kikumaru being himself, curiosity literally killing the cat, he asked what flavor it was. With a happy smile, Fuji said, "Fuji Apple," and everyone sighed, relieved. The other day, Fuji bought a box of the "limited edition: Fuji Apple-flavored" gum from the nearby convenience store. Since it was "limited", why not stock up on it while he had the chance?

Time flew by and Fuji went back to buying a packet of gum each time. The Fuji Apple-flavored gum became so popular that it stayed.

* * *

**A/n:** It went longer than expected but that's ok, I suppose. Reviews, flames, criticism allowed.

Now about Kaidoh and his green bandana, there was no point to write anything about it. Fuji and Kaidoh didn't talk much with one another nor did they hang around each other so no point. Tezuka, on the other hand, was Fuji's best friend.

Thanks for reading !!


End file.
